Children Of The Bad Revolution
by sehunagakure
Summary: Kemeja yang dikenakannya tidak cocok untuknya, menurut Kai /kaisoo/M/


Character: Kai, Kyungsoo, Lay, OCs

Pairing: kaisoo, kai x OC

genre: romance, tragedy.

rating: NC 17

* * *

**Children Of The Bad Revolution**

Musim panas tahun ini, dia menghabiskan perjalanannya di sebuah kota kecil di pinggir pantai. Hanya dengan mobil Jeep kesayangannya dia berlibur menghilangkan rasa bosannya, berkendara di atas aspal yang berdebu. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia meninggalkan rumahnya, Kai bosan dengan kehidupan biasanya. Bekerja hingga malam, hiruk pikuk kota, dan bangunan tinggi yang menghalangi langit. Kali ini Kai menikmati sisa liburannya, dia menikmati setiap pemandangan yang ia lihat (termasuk cewek seksi yang lewat di depan matanya.)

Matahari mulai terbenam di sisi barat yang artinya Kai harus cepat-cepat mencari tempat penginapan terdekat. Dari kejauhan dia melihat lampu neon yang menyala terang dengan warna mencolok bertuliskan motel, beruntunglah dia karena motel tersebut berhadapan dengan pantai. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran, membawa ranselnya dan menuju ke meja resepsionis. Setelah menerima kunci kamarnya dia menuju ke kamarnya.

Ruangan yang akan ditempatinya tidak mewah, hanya terdiri dari ranjang tidur, lemari, dan meja kecil, tapi dia tidak keberatan karena dia hanya ingin melihat pemandangan laut lepas dari balkonnya. Kai melepas kacamata hitamnya dan meloncat ke atas ranjang. Tubuhnya memantul di atas empuknya kasur. Dia memejamkan mata, memutuskan untuk tidur setelah perjalanan panjang dan terbangun pada jam 9 malam.

Setelah menikmati makan malamnya di kafetaria, Kai menghabiskan waktunya di atas balkon untuk merokok. Dia menghirup aroma khas lautan dan asap rokok yang bebaur dengan angin. Kai mencondongkan badannya, bersandar pada pagar balkon. Sangat tenang tanpa suara klakson mobil, yang terdengar hanya suara deburan ombak laut. Bulan menggantung tinggi menerangi lautan dan bintang-bintang bertebaran di atas langit. Kai memang sudah mendatangi tempat-tempat yang indah dan dia sudah berulang kali menatap langit malam tapi dia tidak merasa bosan.

Saat itu dia hanya mengenakan celana jeans biru tanpa atasan, dia tidak mempedulikan angin malam yang dingin yang dapat membuatnya sakit, lagi pula dia tidak merasa kedinginan. Dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari arah samping, Kai menoleh mendapati seseorang mendatangi balkon di bangunan di sebelah motel. Orang tersebut duduk di lantai, kedua kakinya menggantung bebas sedangkan dia berpegangan pada teralis balkon, sama seperti Kai orang itu menatapi indahnya malam tetapi dengan tatapan sendu, tersirat kesedihan di matanya. Pemuda itu terlihat lebih muda darinya, mungkin belasan tahun? Dia hanya mengenakan kemeja

polos tanpa celana, menampakkan kulit bersih seputih susu. Kai mendorong dirinya untuk tidak memperhatikan paha orang asing itu.

Kai berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang asing di sebelah. "Indah ya?" dia mencoba membuat percakapan dengan orang tersebut. Mungkin saja mereka bisa berteman baik selama Kai menginap di sini.

Dia melihat dari sudut matanya, orang itu menoleh padanya untuk beberapa saat. Dia tidak menjawab hanya diam lalu berbalik menatap laut. Kai tidak menyerah untuk mengajak pemuda itu mengobrol. Mungkin saja dia tidak mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.

"Apa kau sudah lama tinggal di sini?" Kai menunggu jawaban dari pemuda itu tetapi dia tidak merespon sama sekali. Dia melihat bibir pemuda asing itu terangkat sedikit, dia menyeringai dan berganti menjadi wajah datar dalam sekejap, berbeda dari sebelumnya yang terlihat sedih.

Sepertinya orang itu terlalu _dingin _untuk diajak bicara. Mungkin di lain waktu dia dapat mengajaknya bicara. Kai berulang kali mencuri pandang ke arah paha mulusnya, tidak percuma dia menyewa motel di sini. Pemandangan laut lepas _plus _pemuda imut yang telah mencuri perhatiannya.

Ternyata bangunan di sebelahnya adalah apartemen bukan motel setelah dia bertanya pada petugas resepsionis yang memberikannya tatapan centil dan membuka kerah bajunya untuk memamerkan dadanya, sayangnya dia bukan tipe Kai.

Dia berjalan mengelilingi kawasan di sekitar situ setelah menikmati sarapannya di kafetaria. Dia terus memikirkan tentang pemuda aneh berkemeja hitam yang tinggal di apartemen itu. Misterius ungkapan yang tepat untuknya setelah berulang kali dia mencari ungkapan yang bagus untuknya. Kenapa dia harus bersusah payah mencarikan ungkapan untuk pemuda yang baru ia temui dan tidak menghiraukan perkataannya padahal dia jelas-jelas mendengar Kai.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Dia berjalan sepanjang tepi pantai dengan bertelanjang kaki, menikmati pasir halus dan dinginnya air laut yang mengenai kakinya, bukan ide yang bagus untuk berjalan di pantai saat matahari belum terlalu tinggi untuk menghangati lautan.

Hampir saja dia lupa untuk menghirup rokoknya, Kai mengeluarkan Marlboro dari kantong celananya, dia selalu mengantongi rokok dan pematik kemana pun dia pergi menurutnya rokok bagaikan napas keduanya. Kai kembali ke motel setelah merasa lelah berjalan, dia melihat ke arah apartemen yang ditinggali pemuda misterius itu. Pemuda itu memakai kemeja hitam yang sama ia pakai semalam, dia berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen menutup pintu geser dan gordennya setelah ketahuan tertangkap basah memandangi Kai. Kakinya jenjang dan sedikit berisi, putih tanpa goresan seperti porselen.

Kai tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda itu, dia penasaran siapa nama pemilik paha mulus itu.

Dia bertanya pada si resepsionis di mana letak bar malam terdekat.

Si resepsionis memberikan senyuman dengan bibir merah mencolok dan menjawab dengan nada ramah. "Dari sini sekitar lima belas menit, lurus saja ke utara dan anda akan sampai."

Kai berterima kasih padanya dan mengerling padanya, si resepsionis yang bernama Hyesung yang ia ketahui dari nama di bajunya merona malu.

Cukup menyenangkan juga mengerjai orang, Kai tertawa setelah memasuki mobil jeep-nya.

Dia mendapatkan bar yang diinginkannya. Saat dia memasuki bar itu semua perempuan meliriknya seakan Kai adalah mangsa bagi mereka. Kai suka dengan perhatian yang dia dapatkan, dia memberikan senyuman menggoda pada tiap gadis yang ia lewati.

Dia duduk di salah satu kursi di depan konter, seorang bartender menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Satu Jagerbomb," dia menyulut rokoknya.

Si bartender mengangguk.

Kai menunggu pesanannya sambil memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat duduk di sampingnya, kaki jenjangnya ia silangkan Kai penasaran bagaimana rasa kulit di balik celana jeans ketat yang dikenakannya.

Mereka berkenalan satu sama lain. Nama gadis itu adalah Mary, ketika Mary mengucapkan nama Kai suaranya, namanya terdengar menggoda baginya. Wow ini baru tipenya.

Mary memesan Long Island Iced Tea, mereka berbicara dan tertawa bersama. Kai sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama di tempat itu, dia ingin membawanya ke motel.

"Ke tempatku?" dia meletakkan gelas kosongnya dengan agak kasar karena efek alkohol. Mary menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum menggoda, dia menerima tawaran Kai.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berciuman dan hampir saja menabrak pohon kalau saja Mary tidak mengingatkannya. Di sepanjang lobi hotel mereka saling mencumbu dan meraba tubuh satu sama lain. Kai harus bersusah payah membuka pintu tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Mereka bercumbu hingga pagi menjelang.

Kai terbangun dengan suara pancuran air dari kamar mandi. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada siku saat Mary keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan baju handuk, Kai menatap paha Mary yang tidak tertutupi penuh dengan bercak ungu yang dibuatnya, dia jadi teringat pada pemuda misterius kemarin. Dia tidak menyadari Mary sudah merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya untuk mencium Kai tepat di bibir.

"Terimakasih untuk semalam, tampan. Kau sangat lihai," Mary berdiri dan tersenyum pada Kai yang masih di atas tempat tidur. Tanpa malu dia melepaskan baju handuknya dan memakai pakaiannya yang berserakan di atas lantai.

"Suatu kebanggaan bisa bertemu denganmu," ujar Kai riang menonton pertunjukkan gratis di depannya. Setelah memasang pakaiannya Mary melayangkan ciuman di udara dan pergi, die menolak tawaran Kai yang akan mengantarkannya pulang.

Setelah kepergian Mary dia bergerak untuk melepaskan selimut dan mandi. Kamarnya dipenuhi dengan aroma parfum berbau feminim yang pastinya milik Mary. Kai membuka pintu balkon untuk mengusir bau menyengat parfum Mary, dia menjengukkan kepalanya untuk melihat apakah si misterius itu ada atau tidak, ternyata dia tidak ada.

"Wanita semalam sangat seksi, bagaimana cara mendapatkannya?" Yixing, teman barunya bertanya sambil mengunyah makanannya. Kai terkekeh mengingat tubuh Mary yang memang sangat bagus dan wajahnya yang cantik, pasti banyak orang yang melihat mereka semalam. "Jangan kira aku tidak melihat kalian."

"Kau hanya perlu duduk di bar dan menunggu, itu saja," Kai memasukkan daging asap ke dalam mulutnya sambil memandangn keluar jendela kafetaria.

"Ck, sayangnya aku sudah punya pacar," Yixing mendesah berat. "Pacarku tidak seseksi dia."

Kai memukul lengannya, "Jika saja pacarmu mendengar kau langsung ditampar di tempat." Lay tertawa mendengarnya hingga dia tersedak makananya sendiri. Dia terbatuk-batuk mencari minuman, Kai tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Mereka mengobrol ringan tentang kehidupan mereka. Yixing tinggal bersama pacarnya di apartemen yang segedung dengan si misterius.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya dia tidak pernah terlihat keluar dari rumahnya setelah satu tahun yang lalu. Yang kutahu dia tinggal bersama ayahnya yang sering pulang malam. Mereka aneh itu yang bisa kubilang."

Si misterius duduk di balkon lagi masih dengan kemeja hitam polos kemarin (atau kemeja yang berbeda tapi sama), posisi duduknya tidak berubah selalu di ujung balkon dengan kaki menggantung di udara. Kai duduk di sudut balkonnya untuk mendekati pemuda aneh itu.

"Apa kau merokok?" dia menyaringkan suaranya agar dapat didengar, Kai menggoyangkan rokoknya tetapi dia tidak menerima jawaban. "Tidak?" dia menatapi pemuda pucat itu menunggu jawaban, seperti biasa dia tidak menjawab. "Kalau tidak kau harus mencobanya, aku akan mengajarimu kalau kau mau."

Suara deburan ombak menyelubungi mereka berdua. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, dia trelihat ragu-ragu. Kai menunggu hingga ia buka suara.

"Kemarin aku menunggumu..." ujarnya pelan diantara suara deburan ombak dan hembusan angin malam. Kai tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari si misterius. Rambut merahnya melambai-lambai terkena angin. Dia menunggu pemuda itu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi kau tidak keluar kukira kau sudah pergi kemudian mendengar suara teriakan wanita dari kamarmu."

Wajah Kai memerah malu, dia mengusap wajahnya.

"Uh yah semalam itu tamuku, kau tahu _maksud_ku," Kai mengusap lehernya untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya. Akhirnya dia bisa berbicara dengan pemuda misterius.

"Apa kau berkelana?" dia menoleh dan menatap Kai dengan mata besarnya dan hidungnya yang memerah karena dingin. Dia mengingatkan Kai dengan bayi burung hantu.

"Ya."

"Bisakah kau bercerita padaku tentang perjalananmu?"

Aneh sekali dia tiba-tiba memintanya bercerita tentang perjalanannya ketimbang tentang hidupnya, mungkin karena dia tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya selama setahun. Orang macam apa yang tidak keluar dari rumahnya selama itu, mungkin saja dia dikekang orang tuanya. Tatapan yang diberikannya membuat Kai menjadi iba, pasti dia merasa kesepian tanpa teman.

Jadi Kai bercerita tentang pengalamannya mendatangi berbagai tempat berbeda, dia mendeskripsikan sebisa mungkin. Dia bertanya pada Kai bagaimana rasanya mendatangi tempat yang berbeda, berkenalan dengan orang asing, mencicipi makanan berbeda. Matanya berkilau tertarik dengan cerita Kai. Tidak ada lagi rasa kaku di antara mereka, dia memakai kesempatan itu untuk menanyakan namanya.

"Do Kyungsoo dan kau?" dia tersenyum, bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang unik membuatnya terlihat manis dan imut di saat yang bersamaan.

"Namaku Jongin," baru kali ini dia memberitahukan nama aslinya pada orang lain yang ia baru dia kenal.

"Berapa lama kau menginap di sini?" dia hanya menanyakan berapa lama ia tinggal di sini ketimbang menanyakan umurnya atau dimana ia tinggal, Kai sedikit kecewa Kyungsoo tidak menanyakan tentang kehidupannya. Tapi dia tetap menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hanya seminggu, aku harus pergi ke tempat lain."

Dia terlihat tidak senang mendengarnya, senyumannya menghilang, apakah dia tidak senang karena dia tinggal agak lama atau tinggal hanya sebentar? Apapun itu Kai berharap Kyungsoo menginginkan dia lebih lama. Dia tidak berbicara lagi setelah bertanya pada Kai. Kyungsoo menghindari bertatapan dengan Kai, dia kembali melihat lautan.

Kai mencoba untuk mengajaknya berbicara lagi. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakai pakaian selain kemeja itu, kau tidak punya baju?"

Tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh kain kemejanya. "Tenang saja aku punya banyak di lemari, aku lebih suka memakai kemeja ini di malam hari. Memakainya membuatku terasa aman dan nyaman," dia tersenyum seperti sedang mengenang masa lalu yang indah

"Pemberian dari orang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dari mantanku sebelum kami putus."

Oh ternyata sebelumnya dia punya pacar, tidak mengherankan tapi sesuatu di dalam Kai merasa kesal mengetahuinya. Dia menginjak puntung rokok mengambil batang lain yang tersisa di dalam bungkus. Kosong, dia kehabisan rokok. Sial, dia tidak ingin pergi hanya untuk membeli rokok di toko itu artinya dia harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus pergi membeli rokok," Kai menggoyangkan bungkus kosong dengan senyuman canggung. Kenapa dia jadi aneh begini dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Kai. Astaga jika saja mereka tidak terpisah seperti ini dia ingin melompat dan mencubit pipinya jika saja dia tidak dihalangi oleh jarak, dia sangat imut.

Kai pergi berlari secepat mungkin ke toko membeli lima kotak Marlboro dan kembali ke balkon dengan terengah-engah. Dia mencari Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak ada di balkon. Kai mendesah kecewa. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam rokoknya agar kekecewaannya hilang

Keesokannya Kai menunggu Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemennya. sekitar jam delapan dia keluar. Kai melambai padanya. "Kyungsoo!"

Dia terkejut melihat Kai. Kyungsoo membalas lambaiannya. "Kau menungguku?" suaranya halus seperti sutra, Kai ingin mendengarnya bernyanyi dengan suaranya itu.

Dia tertawa kikuk menghadapi pertanyaan simpel. "Ya, bosan sekali tidak ada teman bicara di sini," dia berbohong, sebenarnya dia bisa mengobrol dengan Yixing hingga malam. Dia menunggunya hanya untuk melihat Kyungsoo.

"Senang mengetahui kau menungguku."

Jantung Kai berdegup ketika bersamanya bahkan rokok pun tidak dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Kyungsoo. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya ingin mengetahui tentang Kyungsoo. Warna kesukaannya, makanan favoritnya, lagu yang ia sukai, apa yang selalu ia lakukan jika merasa bosan, dan semua hal tentang Kyungsoo tapi itu terlalu dini untuk menanyakannya, mereka baru saja berkenalan.

Kai hilang dalam lamunannya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, kau terus menatapku."

Kai berkedip kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Dia hampir menjatuhkan rokok yang terjepit di bibirnya. "Aku heran mengapa matamu sangat besar," dia berucap tanpa berpikir dua kali. Oh sial, dia ingin menampar wajahnya karena perkataannya yang lebih mirip sindiran. "Maaf aku bukan menjelekkanmu."

Dia tidak terlihat merasa tersinggung dengan perkataannya dia hanya tersenyum hingga matanya bersembunyi di balik pipinya. "Tidak apa. Banyak orang bilang seperti itu, aku sudah terbiasa."

Mereka berbicara tentang hal lain. Kai memperhatikan bagaimana bibir Kyungsoo bergerak ketika berbicara, pipinya yang memerah karena dingin, dan tonjolan saraf di lehernya ketika menggerakkan kepala atau berbicara. Semua tentang Kyungsoo sempurna di matanya. Pundaknya yang kecil membuat kemeja yang dipakainya terlalu besar untuknya. Kai ingin melihat Kyungsoo lebih dekat dia ingin menyentuhnya, merasakan kulit putihnya yang mengundang Kai.

"Uh, Kyungsoo..." Kai tidak berniat memotong omongan Kyungsoo. Tapi dia terlihat tidak marah padanya.

"Ada apa, Jongin?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu. Maksudku secara dekat, bisakah aku mendatangimu atau kau yang mendatangiku?"

"Aku tidak bisa walaupun aku mau," dia menjawab cepat, kali ini Kyungsoo menghindari kontak mata darinya.

"Aku bisa ke rumahmu," usul Kai. Dia sangat ingin sekali melihatnya dari dekat.

"Tidak bisa, ayahku mengunci rumah dari luar. Aku dilarang keluar dari rumahku, maafkan aku."

Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan Kai kecuali mendesah kecewa. Dia tidak dapat memaksa keinginannya. Kai membuang puntung rokok dengan kesal dan mengambil batang lainnya. Menyulutkannya dengan emosi, dia tidak bisa menahan kekesalan jika keinginanya tidak terkabulkan maka yang ia hanya lakukan hanya menghirup asap yang dihasilkan rokok.

"Ayahku menangkapku ketahuan berpacaran dengan teman lelakiku, dia mengurungku di sini. Sudah satu tahun aku tidak melihatnya setelah dia datang kemari menuliskan namaku di pasir berteriak dia akan selalu mencintaiku, setelah itu dia tidak datang kemari lagi. Aku mencoba melarikan diri dengan melompat tapi ketahuan dan aku dipukul, aku terlalu takut mencoba lagi, jika aku berani kemana aku akan pergi? Aku tidak tahu keluargaku yang lain selain ayahku."

Kai tidak berbicara setalah mendengar ucapannya, dia terkejut dengan pengakuan Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya penuh emosi, kesedihan dan ketakutan. Dia mencengkram teralis dengan tangan bergetarnya.

"Aku gay dan ayahku membencinya... apa kau akan membenciku?"

Matanya berkaca-kaca diterpa sinar bulan, Kyungsoo menahan air matanya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunggu jawaban Jongin yang tidak pernah datang. Kyungsoo menutupi matanya yang basah dengan lengan bajunya, dia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia tahu jawaban yang akan datang dari Kai, dia akan menjauhinya dan tidak akan pernah berbicara dengannya lagi selamanya. Dia akan sendirian lagi.

Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya di dalam bantal, dia berteriak dan menangis. Jika saja dia bisa kabur dengan Joonmyun sebelum ayahnya mengurungnya dia tidak akan hidup seperti ini. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk memeluknya, menenangkannya bahwa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Dia mendengar pintu balkon terbuka dan terkeju melihat Jongin berdiri di sana. Dia berlari menuju Kyungsoo dan langsung memeluknya ke dalam dadanya. Dia tidak menanyakan bagaimana Jongin bisa berada di sana, dia hanya menangis di dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum menyadari dia tidak sendirian seperti yang ia pikirkan tadi.

Kai mengangkat dagunya dengan jari untuk membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya. Dia menciumnya tepat di bibir, tangannya menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo. Dia membalas ciumannya. Kyungsoo berjinjit sedikit supaya bisa menyamakan tingginya dengan Kai, memindahkan tangannya yang tadi terjepit di antara tubuh mereka mengalungkannya ke leher Kai.

Kyungsoo-lah yang pertama melepaskan ciuman mereka, dia membutuhkan udara untuk paru-parunya. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain tanpa berkata apa pun. Dia memeluk tubuh Kai, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya yang sudah sangat berarti walaupun mereka baru bertemu, yang sekarang mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku gay?" dia bertanya malu-malu.

Kai mengacak rambutnya "Aku tidak peduli kau seorang gay, hetero, lesbian, atau asexual, yang kupedulikan hanyalah kau," dia mencium pipinya dan mengelus kepalanya. Kali ini Kyungsoo membuka dirinya pada Kai dengan menceritakan kehidupannya di atas kasur sambil berpelukan hangat.

Kyungsoo suka warna hitam, dia suka memasak, impiannya adalah menjadi penyanyi namun tidak pernah terwujudkan. Kyungsoo berhenti sekolah karena paksaan ayahnya, ibunya bercerai dari ayahnya dan pindah dari wilayah itu. Kyungsoo berumur dua puluh dua tahun tahun, lebih muda tiga tahun darinya.

Kai mengetahui banyak hal tentang diri Kyungsoo. Dia melihat banyak susunan buku di dalam rak, buku-buku tentang dunia, sejarah, biografi dan bercmacam-macam, di halaman depan semua bukunya tertulis nama-nama orang yang berbeda di setiap bukunya. Kyungsoo bukanlah orang pertama pemilik buku tersebut.

"Ayahku tidak mampu membeli buku baru untukku jadi dia membeli yang bekas dan ada juga pemberian orang," Kyungsoo memberitahunya.

Kai mengambil salah satu buku tentang tempat tujuan saat berlibur. Beberapa halaman dengan gambar dicoret dengan spidol. Kyungsoo menuliskan keinginannya mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang ia tandai. Terjebak di apartemen sekecil ini tanpa keluar, hanya membaca buku lama, menonton televisi, dan duduk di balkon, itulah yang dilakukan Kyungsoo di waktu senggang, Kai dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya sendirian di rumah ini.

Dia memberikan ciuman sebelum pulang kembali ke kamar motelnya.

"Hey manis," Kai memanggil Kyungsoo yang tengah termenung diam. Dia menoleh pada Kai dan tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berdiri memegangi teralis balkon.

Kai menggoyangkan plastik berisi sekotak cupcake di dalamnya. "Aku membawakanmu hadiah."

"Oh ya? Dan bagaimana caramu untuk mengantarkannya padaku?" Kyungsoo menyeringai, menantangnya untuk datang ke tempatnya.

Kai sedikit kesulitan memanjat ke bawah, mulutnya menggigit plastik agar tidak terlepas darinya. Dulu dia pernah bergabung dalam komunitas _parkour_, tetapi sekarang tubuhnya agak kaku untuk meloncat dan memanjat seperti dulu. Dia masih ingat trik melompat dari ketinggian dan memanjat seperti ninja, tapi dia tidak ingin mendarat dengan berguling di tanah lalu membuat cupcake yang ia beli hancur jadi dia lebih baik memanjat turun. Memanjat lebih gampang ketimbang memanjat turun, dalam hitungan detik dia sudah berada di lantai balkon, mendarat dengan sempurna.

Kyungsoo menyambutnya, dia bertepuk tangan penuh takjub. "Gerakanmu sangat cepat, kau hebat sekali!"

"Demi dirimu," jawabnya asal dan dibalas oleh Kyungsoo dengan tamparan di lengannya.

"Berhenti menggodaku!" wajahnya memerah malu. Kyungsoo menarik Kai ke dalam apartemen. Kai menciumnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan Kyungsoo.

Mereka makan cupcake yang dibawa Kai, Kyungsoo senang menyuapi Kai dan Kai senang menyuapi Kyungsoo dengan mulutnya yang berakhir dengan berguling di atas kasur. Kai menjilati sisa gula yang menempel di sudut bibir Kyungsoo, dia menjilatnya dan jilatan tersebut berubah menjadi kecupan di bibir, pipi, dan seluruh wajahnya Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan tawanya karena merasa geli.

Kai bersandar pada sikunya, menundukkan wajahnya dia berbisik, "Kau membiarkan orang asing masuk ke dalam rumahmu, memberimu makanan yang mungkin saja beracun."

"Mungkin kalau kau membunuhku aku akan menghantuimu sepanjang hidupmu," Kyungsoo terkikik ketika jari-jari Kai menggelitiki perutnya, beberapa kali mengusapnya dengan lembut hingga membuat Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan tawa yang berubah menjadi desahan. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kai melepaskan kancing baju Kyungsoo satu persatu, Kyungsoo membiarkannya, merelakan kemeja kesayangannya terlepas dari tubuhnya. Tangan besarnya kontras dengan kulit Kyungsoo, perbedaan warna yang mencolok. Sentuhannya lembut, penuh perhatian seperti meraba porselen rapuh yang mungkin saja dapat pecah kapan saja. Akhirnya dia dapat merasakan kulit putihnya, lembut bagaikan bayi putih bagaikan bulu angsa.

Bibir Kai menyentuh lehernya, terus mengecup menuju rahang Kyungsoo dan telinganya, membisikkan kata-kata cinta. Pemuda di bawahnya terus menyebutkan namanya, terengah-engah. Kai kini telanjang dada di atasnya. Kulit cokelat terbakar sinar matahari dan otot-otot yang terbentuk setiap kali dia bergerak, Kyungsoo terpana pada tubuhnya yang sempurna, Kyungsoo merasa malu membandingkan miliknya dengan tubuh Kai. Dia menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kyungsoo..." Kai menatapnya lembut. Helaian rambut Kai menyentuh pipinya. Tangan kanan Kai menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo meletakkannya di atas kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang

Dia terus mengambil napas Kyungsoo hingga membuat bibirnya memerah bengkak. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka dua jari Kai telah memasuki tubuhnya, dia berteriak kesakitan dan kaget, walau begitu dia menyukai Kai bermain kasar tanpa persiapan, dia meronta kesakitan tapi Kai tidak menghentikan tindakannya, jarinya terus menekan prostatnya, keluar masuk. Bibirnya yang tadi mengulum kulit lehernya sekarang berpindah ke putingnya, menggigit kecil dengan giginya.

"Ahh-ah! Kai!" Dia mendorong pinggulnya berlawanan dengan arah tusukan, kepalanya terangkat merasakan efek yang dibuatnya. Tangan Kyungsoo beralih ke rambut Kai menggenggamnya kencang. Dia mencapai klimaks, mendesah lega meraskan cairannya membasahi perut dan dada. Kai menujulurkan lidah untuk menjilatnya.

Kyungsoo membantu Kai melepaskan ikat pinggangnya.

"Kau yakin?" tatapannya penuh kekhawatiran.

Tanpa menjawab, Kyungsoo menarik leher Kai untuk menciumnya penuh. Dia merasakan milik Kai menyentuh lubangnya, sudah lama dia tidak berhubungan intim dan dia lupa bagaimana rasanya seseorang memasuki tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam dan mengangguk pada Kai.

Di atasnya Kai menatapnya dalam, keringat mengalir di dahinya dia menghapusnya. Dia begitu tampan pikir Kyungsoo, kulit cokelat tekstur wajah yang unik. Dia terhanyut dalam tatapannya yang mempesona dan seringaiannya yang misterius.

Kai menusuknya tepat di prostatnya dan mata Kyungsoo membelalak lebar. Dia terus mendorong tubuhnya, lebih dalam, dalam, dalam. Kai keluar di dalam tubuhnya dia dapat merasakan cairan Kai menghangati tubuh bagian bawahnya. Kai mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Kai memungut kemeja putih yang ia lempar ke lantai mengancingkannya pada Kyungsoo agar dia tidak kedinginan. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut, tidak ada kemeja hitam lagi yang ada hanyalah kemeja putih, Kyungsoo menyentuh kemeja Kai, pemiliknya mengangguk padanya. Mulai sekarang dia akan merelakan Joonmyun dan membuka hatinya untuk Kai.

Jongin meletakkan kepalanya di atas lengan Kyungsoo, dia dapat mendengar detak jantungnya dan miliknya. Kedua kaki Kyungsoo melingkar di pinggang Kai, dia mengusap pipinya dan jatuh tertidur memeluk Kai.

Kejadian semalam terus terbayang di kepalanya, Kai tersenyum lebar menyambut matahari yang sudah bersinar terik. Dia melompat girang, merentangkan tangannya. "Selamat pagi matahari!" dia tahu saat itu sudah siang tapi masa bodoh baginya.

Kai bernyanyi saat mandi, memegang botol sampo seakan itu adalah mikrofon. Dia bernyanyi lagu cinta dengan lirik apa adanya.

Dia meminum kopinya masih memasang senyuman bodoh. Yixing kebingungan dengan tingkah temannya itu.

"Kau dalam pengaruh ganja?" dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kai tidak menjawabnya. Dia dalam pengaruh Kyungsoo.

Dia menunggu sampai larut malam tapi Kyungsoo tidak muncul malam itu.

Kai tidak tahan menahan rasa penasarannya setelah kemarin Kyungsoo tidak muncul di balkon dia mulai merasa gelisah karena tidak menemuinya dan malam ini Kyungsoo tidak muncul juga.

Kai memanjat ke atas apartemennya secepat mungkin. Kyungsoo duduk bersandar pada kaca pintu, matanya bengkak dipenuhi oleh air mata dia menggedor pintu itu ketika melihat kedatangan Kai.

"Jo-Jongin? Jongin!" dia tidak menyangka melihat Kai berdiri di depannya. "Jongin keluarkan aku dari sini!" suaranya masih dapat di dengar Kai walaupun terhalang oleh pintu kaca. Kyungsoo terdengar ketakutan, Kai semakin cemas dengan keadaannya dia tidak tahan ingin memeluk Kyungsoo dan menenangkannya.

Dia menarik pintu itu tapi tidak tergeser sama sekali, pintu dikunci. Dia menyuruh Kyungsoo mundur dari tempatnya berada dan mulai menghantamkan bahunya ke kaca. Upayanya percuma karena kaca itu tidak pecah yang ada bahunya jadi sakit. Kai melepas bajunya melapisi kepalan tangannya dengan baju, dia meninju kaca sekuat yang ia bisa dan berhasil. Kaca itu pecah berkeping-keping di atas lantai, tajam dan siap menusuk siapa pun yang melangkah tapi Kai melangkahkan kakinya di atas pecahan kaca demi meraih Kyungsoo.

Dia memeluk tubuh kurusnya yang bergetar ketakutan, Kai mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggungnya.

"Sssh, aku ada di sini, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi," bisiknya lembut.

Kyungsoo mencari tangan Kai untuk ia genggam agar merasa tenang, mencari rasa aman.

"Jongin... Jongin... Jongin..." ujarnya dengan nada bergetar. Kyungsoo tidak mampu berbicara kata selain menyebut namanya. Dia sangat ketakutan hingga tak bisa menahan air matanya yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Kai mencium keningnya, mengusap air mata yang menumpuk di sudut matanya. Dia tidak memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memberitahu apa yang terjadi, dia mengarahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kasur bersamanya. Kai menggengam tangannya yang bergetar hebat.

"A-a... Dia-dia membunuhnya..." Kyungsoo tersengal di antara isak tangisnya.

Kai tidak dapat menangkap yang diucapkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "Joonmyun mati... Ayah... Pakaiannya- darah-" seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, dia mengencangkan pegangannya pada Kai. "Bawa aku bersamamu. Kumohon kemana saja aku tidak peduli! Kau bisa meninggalkanku di jalan jika kau mau."

Dia tidak tahan melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang sangat menyedihkan. Kai menarik seprai kasur dan merobeknya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis sambil berdiri. Kai mengikat robekan seprai mengubahnya menjadi tali dia ikatkan tali darurat itu pada pagar teralis.

"Ayo kita pergi," Kai menarik pergelangannya. Dia tahu keluar melalui pintu depan percuma karena ayah Kyungsoo selalu meninggalkan rumah dengan pintu terkunci. Dia melompat turun dari balkon, berguling di atas pasir. "Turunlah," Kai merentangkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo turun melalui tali dengan waspada dia merasa sangsi meninggalkan rumahnya. Kai langsung memeluknya ketika dia sampai di bawah. Kai membawanya ke kamar motelnya, ketika mereka melewati lobi semua orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung dan aneh, dua orang tanpa pakaian lengkap yang satu tidak memakai baju yang satu tidak memakai celana, Kyungsoo menunduk malu menghindari tatapan yang diberikan orang-orang sedangkan Kai tidak peduli sama sekali, tujuannya hanya satu, membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari situ. Kakinya baru terasa sakit karena tergores kaca tapi dia tidak menyesal karena tujuannya saat ini adalah membawa pergi Kyungsoo

Kai mengepak semua bajunya ke dalam ransel, dia meminjamkan celana jeans-nya pada Kyungsoo, bagi Kyungsoo celana Kai terlalu besar untuknya dia harus menarik celananya ketika berjalan. Kyungsoo masih merasa ketakutan ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil Kai.

Pikiran Kyungsoo kacau saat itu, selama perjalanan dia terus menangis. Kai tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikan tangisan Kyungsoo. Dia teringat dengan coretan Kyungsoo pada buku yang ia baca kemarin, dia menyetir mobil menuju pegunungan dan berhenti di tepi tebing. Kai turun dari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu buat Kyungsoo.

Wajah sedihnya berubah menjadi cerah, dia melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Kai. Warna biru bercampur oranye menghiasi langit dan angin semilir berhembus mengenai wajahnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa sebebas ini. Luas tanpa batas. Seperti burung yang baru belajar terbang, dia merasa bebas, lepas dari sangkar. Pemandangan matahari terbenam terasa berbeda ketika dia tinggal di rumahnya, tidak ada kebebasan.

Dia berbalik melihat Kai, "Terimakasih telah membebaskanku," ucapnya tulus dengan sepenuh hatinya, dia tidak pernah merasa senang seperti ini sebelumnya. Mungkin jika tidak ada Kai, seumur hidupnya dia habiskan di apartemen kecilnya.

Mereka berbagi selimut saling berpelukan sambil menunggu malam.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Kai, dia melindungi Kyungsoo dari udara dingin. Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kyungsoo, menikmati aroma manis tubuhnya, vanilla dan lemon.

"Kemarin aku lupa membuang bungkus cupcake yang kau bawa ayahku menemukannya dan memukulku, dia kira aku keluar dari rumah karena itu aku tidak bisa menemuimu di balkon, dia mengunci semua pintu keluar dan jendela agar aku tidak kabur. Maafkan aku..."

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo, mencium lehernya dengan lembut agar membuatnya merasa baik. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," dia menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Kyungsoo.

Dia melanjutkan, "Tadi pagi aku terpeleset di kamar mandi... Aku-aku..." Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya yang mulai keluar, dia menghirup napas dalam, "Aku menemukan kotak di bawah ubin lantai aku tidak pernah melihat kotak itu sebelumnya. Aku membukanya di dalam kotak itu berisi pakaian berlumuran darah dan sebuah revolver. Pakaian itu milik Joonmyun... Dia membunuhnya- ayahku membunuh Joonmyun. Jongin, karena aku dia terbunuh. Semua ini salahku," Jari-jari kecilnya meraih lengan Kai, dia berbalik menghadap Kai menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kai.

Kai mencium pundaknya, menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata 'itu bukan kesalahanmu' berulang-ulang.

Kai mencumbu Kyungsoo di pantai, di atas kap mobil, di dalam toilet umum, dan di dalam mobil seperti saat ini.

Kyungsoo duduk di atas paha Kai sambil menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Memasukkan milik Kai ke dalam tubuhnya, tangan besar Kai memegang pinggulnya. Dengan Kyungsoo _mengendarainya_ membuat sex terasa lebih nikmat. Kai mencium lehernya, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di atas kulit putih pucatnya. Rambutnya berantakan karena jambakan tangan Kyungsoo tapi biarlah.

Teriakan Kyungsoo semakin nyaring dan jambakannya semakin kuat seiring dengan tusukan penis Kai ke tubuhnya. Tepat ketika dia klimaks Kai memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubangnya yang telah basah karena cairan Kai. Kyungsoo memohon padanya untuk berhenti karena dia tidak tahan tapi Kai terus menusuknya.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo mengunjungi kota besar seperti Seoul. Kemerlap cahaya di malam hari yang begitu menyilaukan bagi dirinya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti mengungkapkan kekegumannya. Dia meloncat di kursi penumpang."Luar biasa! Astaga lihat itu," Kyungsoo menunjuk seseorang yang mengenakan kostum beruang sedang membagikan selebaran.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke apartemennya. Mereka berciuman di dalam lift. Kai menciumnya sangat dalam ketika pintu terbuka Kai melepaskan ciuman mereka, saliva mengalir ke dagu Kyungsoo.

Kai kembali ke apartemennya membawa seseorang yang akan tinggal bersamanya, mungkin selamanya.

* * *

an: maaf kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan karena ngebut mumpung nemu wifi -_-


End file.
